First Day
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: It's his first day at Hope's Peak , and anything could happen. AU one-shot.


**Another Dangan Ronpa fic featuring Nae Yukino. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback **

Makoto Naegi was wandering aimlessly , comparing his map and timetable with the signs above the classrooms when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you lost too , Naegi-kun?"

Naegi turned to see a pretty blue haired girl smile at him , also holding her timetable and map in her hand. He recognised her immediately.

"You are Naegi-kun , right? We went to the same middle school together? Do you remember me ?"

"Eh? Of course , I remember you , Maizono-san. But how come you remember me?"

Sayaka Maizono giggled.

"How could I forget? Anyway , what class are you in?" she peered at his timetable and giggled again "Oh , this is good , we're even in the same class! Let's go together!"

As they went searching , she chattered aimlessly to him about how exciting their school lives would be and how she couldn't wait to meet everyone else.

"Erm , Maizono-san , we just walked past the class. " Naegi stopped , pointing to the sign above his head that said 'Class 78.'

Maizono reddened and backtracked.

"Sorry!"

When they went inside , there were already two people in the classroom. Both were boys-one very tall with ridiculous hair and sloppy clothes , the other with prominent eyebrows and dressed in a neatly pressed white uniform . Both of them made Naegi do a double take. Maizono hid her astonishment better.

The neat guy noticed them , and stood up instantly , checking his watch.

"Not late yet!That is good , very good! Welcome to Class 78! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru , Super Duper High School Level Class Monitor , and I will be fulfilling my role as your class monitor!"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sayaka Maizono . My title's Super Duper High School Level Idol."

Naegi followed up , feeling embarrassed "Makoto Naegi. Super Duper High School Level Luck. "

The spiky haired boy got up to approach them.

"So it's true what they said ! About there being a kid who gets in on lottery this year. I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure! Pleased to meet you , Naegi-chi , Maizono-chi!"

Naegi raised an eyebrow at the names , but asked

"What's your skill?"

"Fortune Teller , of course! My predictions are correct 20% of the time!"

_But that means 80% of your predictions are wrong … _Naegi was starting to wonder what he was letting himself into, when he heard Ishimaru and Maizono introduce themselves to three more students.

One was a tall, intimidating boy with a hairstyle that was so out there, he couldn't begin to understand it . He introduced himself as Mondo Oowada, a Super Duper High School Level Biker , and instantly started arguing with Ishimaru. After a few seconds of trying to break it up , Maizono and the other two girls gave up and introduced each other.

The first girl was also tall, and extremely muscly, a fighter by the name of Sakura Oogami, who seemed nice , if quiet. Naegi did his second double take, but introduced himself without too many hiccups. The other girl , who was Naegi's height was almost the opposite in personality –bubbly with big wide eyes and a smile to match . He vaguely recognised her from TV , and when she introduced herself as Aoi Asahina , he remembered she was a swimmer that his little sister liked to watch.

"Makoto…Naegi? It's great to meet you! So , how do you write that…your name , I mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds." He said , deadpan.

" ..Naegi…sorry , I'll have to look that up , I'm crap at names!"

"It is early days." Oogami said quietly. "Do not worry about it too much , Asahina."

"You think? Thanks Sakura-Chan! Lets' go bag the best seats! "Naegi was amused by how quickly Asahina and Oogami had become friends.

"I suppose we should find seats too , right Naegi-kun?"

"Huh? Oh , oh yeah. Sure. "

…

For the next 20 minutes or so , Maizono and Naegi chatted to each other quietly about their middle school days while a few more students found their way to the class and the argument between Ishimaru and Oowada eventually died down. One was a punky looking boy by the name of Leon Kuwata , a Super Duper High School Level Baseball player .Another was an annoyed ,insecure looking bespectacled girl who reluctantly introduced herself as Touko Fukawa , their resident author . The second boy who arrived was also bespectacled , but overweight , and was a doujin artist who went by the name of Hifumi Yamada , and the other girl , tall and pale , simply arrived , ticked her name off on the register Ishimaru was holding , and sat down at an empty desk.

"Where is everyone? The register says there are 17 of us , and look , only 11 of us have arrived ! Are they not aware of how late they are? This is most shameful of them !" Ishimaru despaired .

"Cool it , Ishimaru!" Oowada said casually. Ishimaru was just about to berate him when a quiet voice spoke up.

"It is the first day of school , and as such the students won't be punished for lateness. In about half an hour , our homeroom teacher will arrive and give us a better explanation of how our school lives here work , and the rest of the day students are allowed to explore the dorms and the school at their leisure. " it was the quiet girl who had spoken , and now , she simply tucked a strand of her pale purple hair behind her ear and continued writing in a small notebook. Naegi noticed her hands were gloved.

"How did you even know that?" Hagakure wanted to know. Everyone simply stared at the girl in stunned silence.

"By talking to the principal. " the girl didn't bother to look up this time.

Everyone blinked , unsure what to say. Then , eventually , they turned back to their own conversations.

Naegi heard Asahina get up and go over to the purple haired girl.

"Hey…I guess you're finding us all to crazy and stuff , but you didn't introduce yourself. " Asahina said ,cheerfully but hesitantly .

The other girl didn't respond for a moment. Then , she slowly unzipped her coat pocket , stashed her small notebook in there , before zipping it up again and looking at Asahina with almond shaped purple eyes. She held out a gloved hand for Asahina to shake.

"Kyouko Kirigiri. "was all she said. The name triggered something in Naegi.

"Nice to meet you, Kirigiri-Chan! I'm Aoi Asahina! Let me introduce you to the others! Hey , guys , guys!"

They all got caught up with introductions , and in the midst of it , two girls walked in . These two had similar shaped faces and grey-blue eyes, but beyond that , they were wildly different. One was slim , lithe with freckles ,short dark hair, dark clothes and a serious expression. The other girl had a made-up face, pinkish hair done up into two large ponytails with extravagant hairbands , wearing a cleavage exposing top and a very mini miniskirt.

"Oi!That's a dress code violation!" Ishimaru yelled at the pink haired girl.

"Relax , I thought Principal Kirigiri said we were only getting our uniforms next week!" the girl responded breezily.

"You're Junko Enoshima-san , no ? the model?" Maizono spoke up.

"Yup! Hey , I'm so glad you recognised me !Let's be friends! This here's my beloved Nee-Chan , Mukuro Ikusaba-Chan!She's a soldier"

The dark haired girl nodded in response.

"You are sisters?" Oogami asked.

"Well , we grew up together , so that's what we consider ourselves." Mukuro said simply.

"That makes sense! Good to meet you. " Maizono said. The others quickly introduced themselves.

"So , that's…how many of us are here? 11 , 12? How many are we waiting on?" Asahina wondered.

While they tried to work it out momentarily , Naegi remembered why Kirigiri's name was familiar. It was the same as the Principal's. He wondered why, but after sneaking a look at the girl , decided it was better not to ask. She seemed shrouded in secrets.

"Well , this is a quiet room. "

An image straight from a gothic-Lolita fashion magazine walked through the door.

"Another class member! That leaves….3 of us! " Asahina declared.

"Excited?" Oogami observed quietly.

"Well , yeah!"

The new arrival laughed quietly and delicately.

"Anyway , my name is Celestia Ludenberg. I am a Super Duper High School Gambler. Pleased to make your acquaintance. " she bowed prettily.

Ishimaru frowned at the register.

"Ludenberg-kun , your name isn't you sure you are part of this class?"

"It says so on my...let me see." Swiftly , she scanned the register , then furiously crossed out an entry before replacing with something else.

"There I am." She said sweetly, giving out a 'don't mess with me' look. Ishimaru was speechless , and this made everyone laugh loudly. It was at this point that Naegi decided he was officially immune to insanity.

"Anyway , if it is easier for you , call me Celes. I am fine with it. "

"Ok then Celes! Come play poker with me sometime!" Kuwata said .

Celes bowed again before choosing an empty desk.

"Sure. If you think you'll survive it." She replied.

"hah! Of course I will!"

"But you are a baseball player , not a gambler,no?"

"Oh , whatever!"

"Erm , is this Class 78?"

Everyone fell silent and turned to the source of the new voice. Two girls were at the door. One was small and pale with tufty brown hair , wide hazel eyes and an umbrella-skirted uniform. She was carrying a laptop. The other appeared to be wearing the Hope's Peak uniform , but with a black cardigan over it rather than a blazer. She also had a hat over her curly hair , and had a white walking stick with her.

The first girl blushed as soon as she noticed all the attention on her , but the other girl appeared not to notice , her expression blank and green eyes still. Naegi found it disconcerting.

"What are your names?" Ishimaru asked , looking at the register.

"I'm Nae Yukino. This is Chihiro Fujisaki." The blank girl said , turning to face Ishimaru but still not looking at him.

"Fujisaki-kun…Yukino-kun…Ah yes , here you are! Welcome to Class 78! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru , Super Duper High School Level Class Monitor , and I will be fulfilling my role as your class monitor!"

"Th..thank you. " Fujisaki said. She looked around like a frightened rabbit , then picked an empty seat near the front and put her laptop on the desk. Yukino made as if she was going to move too , but then the conversations started up again , and she stopped. It looked to Naegi as if she was listening for something.

"Could anyone tell me where there is an empty desk?" Yukino asked politely , if a little too loudly.

"They're right in front of you ,stupid!" Oowada said.

"That was harsh." Asahina retorted. "But still ..Yukino-Chan , he has a point…"

"Yukino-san's blind." Fujisaki spoke up suddenly , blushing even redder than before.

The response was almost simultaneous.

"WHAT?"

"AND HOW WOULD WE HAVE KNOWN?" Oowada thundered.

Fujisaki startled "S..sorry…" she looked as if she was about to cry.

"That was mean , Oowada-kun!" Maizono berated him lightly "Don't cry , Okay Fujisaki-san?"

"Hmm…"

"Yeah , sorry kid. D'you accept my apology?"

"Y..yeah. Yeah. Of course , Oowada-kun." Fujisaki smiled.

"Tch. So this is the class I have to deal with ."

Again , the class fell silent at the new voice. This belonged to a cold- looking boy in smart clothes. He had already seated himself in the corner of the class. Yukino had also seated herself at a desk across from his.

"Who are you? When did you get here?" Enoshima wanted to know.

The boy rolled his eyes , and said.

"My name is Byakuya Togami." He didn't clarify ,as if expecting the name to mean something to everyone.

"I'm Aoi-"

"I don't need formal introductions." Togami said imperiously "I'll end up learning all your names eventually anyway. Inevitably. "

"You really are that Togami then , aren't you?" Celes said smoothly , chuckling. To the others , she clarified "The heir to Togami Enterprises."

"I am impressed." Togami said grudgingly . "My title in this school is that of Heir. "

Naegi didn't think being admitted into the school on the basis of being a heir made any more sense than the reasons for _his_ admittance , but kept silent.

"Of course it is . " Celes replied simply , before turning back to the conversation she had been engaged in.

"In any case , when did you even get here?And Yukino-san too?" this was something Naegi had to know.

"While you were all caught up in that ruckus with the delinquent, I arrived , and made Yukino follow me to find a seat. "

"I can feel the vibrations of loud footsteps on the ground through my own feet. And I can hear them. Obviously. I'd be a pea-brained fool not to hear something that bloody loud. Anyway, using that , and my walking stick to help , I eventually managed to get here. Of course, I didn't count on no one being able to recognise that my walking stick is the colour of white. Now that was bloody stupid. "Yukino rolled her eyes and gave a laugh , smiling at Naegi but not looking at him.

"Ah. So white walking sticks mean that the carrier is blind?" Naegi asked

"Duh."

"Sorry , Yukino-san. At least I know now. "

"Hmm…it's the first day . You're forgiven. And is it OK for me to call you Makoto?That is your name , right?I overheard it earlier."

"Yeah…Makoto Naegi. Hey , that's similar to you. Your first name is Nae."

"Yeah. My parents have an odd sense of humour. If you say it real fast my name comes out sounding like _yuki no nai_, as in 'without snow'. My two younger brothers are called Kin and Gin , as in Gold and Silver. Strange , huh?"

"Well…my little sister is called Komaru. That's written with the characters for worried or troubled. How's that for weird?"

"Very!"

At that point , their homeroom teacher finally arrived , and everyone paused their conversations.

…

After submitting their forms for the optional subjects that would fill in the parts of the timetable that were marked as 'A','B'.'C' or 'D' and going through the basic rules and expectations, the students were left to explore.

Naegi and Maizono had originally decided to do their exploring together, but Nae and Fujisaki had asked if it was OK for them to join too, and Kuwata(who seemed suddenly besotted with Maizono) had invited himself along too. Then Nae had somehow persuaded Togami to come , and the diverse group explored each floor until they spotted Kirigiri on the fourth floor ,regarding the music room with an unreadable expression.

"Kirigiri-san?"

She acknowledged Naegi silently.

"Erm…do you want to join us? We've almost finished exploring and we're thinking of heading to the canteen for dinner or something?"

Kirigiri considered this.

"That would be nice." She said carefully.

Naegi grinned. "That's great!" and so the group became slightly bigger.

On the way to the canteen, they chatted aimlessly, the conversation mostly being held up by Naegi, Maizono, and Fujisaki's efforts. Through this, they found out that Fujisaki was a computer programmer; Kirigiri was a detective and Nae a chocolatier. They also realised just how arrogant Togami was , as he walked apart from the group and barely looked at them. But despite this arrogance, Togami would help Nae navigate the areas she couldn't manage alone, all the while never acknowledging her handicap, which perplexed them all. Even Kirigiri, who didn't comment on this , seemed to think the same way. And there was another perplexity-Kirigiri. Although she wasn't arrogant, she was quiet and distant , rarely speaking spontaneously and often thinking at length before responding. At least she was polite. But her mannerisms still baffled most of them.

Despite this , Naegi started to feel close to his new classmates, and felt he was coming closer to being able to consider them all his friends.

…

Finally , he was able to get to his dorm room. Exhausted , he sat on the bed heavily , and noticed that a member of staff must have brought his belongings up. He briefly considered unpacking , then figured that , as one of the fulltime boarders , he had plenty of time to worry about that. So he simply took out what he'd need for the night and the next day , and got ready for bed.

When he got into bed and fell asleep , it was with a smile on his face. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

**So , I hope you liked that! ^^**

**Anyway , I have a query. For those of you who've read my stuff before , what would you think of me starting an SYOC multichapter for Dangan Ronpa? I wouldn't start it for a while , but I have a vague idea of what the summary would be:**

'**Reuben enjoys a normal life , studying for exams , hanging out with friends ,playing with his little sisters and watching weird videos on the internet. But when it occurs to him that the events of latest 'despair inducing' web-series are real , sinister secrets are unearthed and his entire world changes…' **

**Anyway , while leaving feedback for this story ,tell me if you think that idea is worth me starting , and I might actually begin to write it : )**


End file.
